


Still In Your Cardigan

by Dragonova9098



Series: One shots where Ben Hargreeves is alive and well [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Stuck in Traffic, Uncle/Nephew Bonding Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: Allison had been abroad for the last two weeks. Ben and Claire picked her up from the airport. As they drove back to Allison's place, Ben filled her in on what an amazing child Claire is.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Ben hargreeves & Claire
Series: One shots where Ben Hargreeves is alive and well [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Still In Your Cardigan

The three of them had been stuck in the traffic going home. Claire had already fallen asleep on the back of the car while Allison and Ben chatted the whole time. 

Allison was doing some reshoot abroad for a film and she asked Ben to look over Claire for the meantime. 

"How was she?" Asked Allison.

"An angel!" Ben answered, "for a few times and then a little shit for the other"

Allison laughed. Ben then proceeded to tell his sister all her daughter's mischief while she was away. At the beginning of their stay together, Ben had a hard time bringing Claire to the bath, the little mongrel will wail and flail her arms upward running away from him, and when he did manage to bathe the kid, Ben will then proceed to bribe Claire all the candies in the world just to get her to wear her clothes. At night their usual routine will be Ben reading her stories and most of the time they will end up talking about all sorts of things like Ben’s time at the academy, or why dinos don't exist anymore, on why she couldn’t be a kangaroo when she grew up in which Ben just said that it was physically impossible, earning a cry from Claire.

“You know she wanted to become a kangaroo when she grows up,” Ben said.

“What have you been telling her?” Allison giggled. 

“Nothing much. I told her the usual ‘you can be anything you wanna be when you grow up’ didn't know kangaroo was the route she would take,” Ben said. Allison’s giggle was now a burst of full blown laughter.

“She made you these,” Ben reached for the glove compartment and brought out a little box with a pink ribbon on top of it. He handed it to Allison who inspected it with awe.

“What is this?” She asked.

“Open it, we made it last night”

Allison opened it. She pulled the ribbon loose and removed the lid. Inside she saw folded butterfly origami in different colors. She can already tell which was made by Claire and which was made by Ben. Allison picked one of the origami and looked at Ben,” you taught her how to make origami?”

“We had a lot of free time,” Ben said, “she know how to make the ribbons too but we settled on the butterfly”

“Ben! Thank you,” Allison hugged her brother.

“Oh, by the way, we hand-painted some rocks too. I have them back at home, just pick the one you might like”

“Just one? I want it all,” Allison said.

“You can't take them all, they’re a family. Mr. Rock will miss Mrs. Rock”

Allison Laughed. “Ben, thank you for taking care of Claire.”

Ben smiled at her, “she’s an amazing kid. The honor is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uni started. That's why I took so long to finish this hahaha. Still planning on making stories about Ben with his siblings. Things TUA has robbed us off. And so sorry if this was too short. I got stuck on this halfway because of uni.


End file.
